Cerise
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - "Eh, attends-moi !" Elle se retourna et lui tira la langue. "Attrape-moi, si tu peux !" "Lily, arrête, c'est pas marrant !" ... Deux enfants. Un parc. Des balançoires. Une forêt. Des cerises. Et la magie de tout ça...


**Cerise**

- Eh, attends-moi !

Elle se retourna et lui tira la langue.

- Attrape-moi, si tu peux !

- Lily, arrête, c'est pas marrant !

- Ah bon ? Je trouve que si ! Allez, cours plus vite !

- J'te dis que j'en peux plus !

- Rooh, c'est toi qu'est pas marrant ! grommelle la petite fille en stoppant brusquement sa course.

Le garçon lève la tête et lui sourit, soufflant un 'merci'. Il a des yeux sombres, très sombres, un peu tristes, mais ils brillent.

Ils brillent toujours, quand elle est là.

- Comment tu fais ? questionne-t-il, moitié ébahi, moitié agacé.

Elle éclate de rire et lui adresse un sourire mystérieux pour toute réponse.

- La prochaine fois, utilise un peu de magie, tout au fond de toi… ça vient tout seul.

- Eh ! C'est de la triche ! proteste-il, outré. C'est moi qui t'ai appris que t'étais une sorcière, et maintenant, tu t'en sers contre moi !

Le rire s'amplifie. Elle chasse sa réplique du revers de la main, insouciante.

- Fallait pas me l'apprendre ! De toutes façons, c'est pas d'la triche, puisque toi aussi tu peux le faire !

- Oui, mais moi, je voulais pas tricher avec toi, parce que c'est comme te mentir, et je veux pas te mentir.

Elle hausse les sourcils, hésitante, puis secoue la tête, agitant ses longs cheveux roux.

- J't'ai dit que j'avais pas triché, moi ! J'ai pas menti ! T'en étais capable aussi, c'est égal, non ? J't'ai pas menti, hein ?

Elle s'interrompt, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, puis reprend doucement :

- J't'ai pas menti, hein, dis ?

- …

- Sev' !

- Non, tu m'as pas menti. T'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas.

Elle soupire, visiblement soulagée, et s'approche de lui.

- Merci. Parce que tu sais, ça m'aurait fait mal de te faire mal.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, plein d'espoir, osant à peine imaginer la réponse.

- Ben, parce que je t'aime bien.

Elle a répondu comme une évidence. Elle n'a pas remarqué la gêne du garçon, ni ses joues qui ont rougies. Elle n'a pas réalisé l'impact de ses mots sur lui.

- C'est… c'est vrai ? bafouille-t-il.

- Ben oui ! Pas toi ?

- Si ! Si, si, bien sûr, moi aussi, je… ben, je…

- Tu m'aime bien ?

- Je t'aime bien, oui.

Il semble avoir eu besoin de tout son courage, toutes ses forces pour lâcher cette phrase. Elle sourit et lui prend la main. Il tressaille, mais elle ne remarque rien.

Il laisse échapper un soupir en se disant qu'elle ne remarquait jamais rien, sans savoir si c'était bien ou mal pour lui.

- Y'a personne aux balançoires dans le parc près des grands cerisiers, dit-elle. Tu viens ? Ca fait hyper longtemps que j'y ai pas été !

- Toi… toi et moi ?

- Bah oui, qui d'autre ?

- Personne…

Il ne bouge plus. Elle lui tire un peu la main, et il tressaille encore, mais elle s'en rend pas compte.

- Allez, viens, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Personne d'autre que… que toi et moi ?

- Sev', de quoi tu parle ? Pourquoi t'es tout rose ?

Ah, si. Elle a remarqué, finalement.

- Je… enfin, je veux dire, sans… euh... sans ta sœur !

Bien rattrapé.

- Non, sans ma sœur.

Les larmes de tout à l'heure remontent aux yeux de la fille. De si beaux yeux verts, si humides… il n'aime pas ça. Pas si bien rattrapé, en fin de compte.

- Je… excuse-moi, Lily. J'ai pas voulu dire ça. Pense plus à ta sœur, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû…

- Je n'ai plus de sœur.

- Et je… quoi ?

Elle lâche sa main, et détourne les yeux pour ne pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Elle n'a que dix ans, mais une certaine dignité.

- C'est Tunie qui me l'a dit, la semaine dernière. Je suis plus sa sœur. Elle est plus la mienne. Elle veut plus de moi. J'ai plus de sœur, alors tais-toi.

Il reste figé sur place, mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui parle sur ce ton froid. Il hésite un peu, et amorce un mouvement pour partir. Elle le retient par le bras. Il frissonne encore, et cette fois, elle le remarque.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Encore une hésitation.

- Parce que… ça m'a fait sursauter.

- Ah.

Elle semble déçue, comme si elle attendait une autre réponse. Ou peut-être qu'il rêve, tout simplement.

- Tu… tu voulais qu'on aille aux balançoires, nan ?

Elle acquiesce, puis retrouve le sourire. Ses yeux sont toujours rougis. Le garçon songe qu'elle est belle, même quand elle pleure et, sans s'en rendre compte, il lève le bras, tout doucement. Elle ne comprend pas.

- Sev' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répond pas. Il continue, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Puis, lentement, du bout des doigts, il essuie une larme. Le contact sur la peau le reconnecte brusquement à la réalité. Et il se retrouve là, la main à quelques centimètres de la joue de la fille, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche tremblante.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire pour se rattraper, cette fois. Il ne dit rien, se demande ce qui lui a prit, et supplie Merlin de le sauver.

- Sev' ? murmure-t-elle, étonnée.

- Excuse-moi, balbutie-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux.

Elle lui attrape le menton, le force à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Sois pas triste. Faut pas que tu sois triste parce que je le suis. Je suis plus triste, en fait. Pas quand t'es là. J'aime bien quand t'es là. Ca m'aide à oublier Tunie. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit remercier Merlin ou le maudire. Encore une fois, elle n'a pas comprit. Elle ne comprendra pas s'il ne fait rien…

Mais dans un sens, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Bon, on y va, oui ou non ?

Il sourit maladroitement, prend la main qu'elle lui tend. Elle l'entraîne dans le parc près des cerisiers, comme elle l'avait dit. Il est désert.

Le garçon sourit. Il se dit qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le jour pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle ne peut pas ignorer ça.

- Tu me pousse ? s'enquit-elle en grimpant sur une balançoire.

Il sent un sourire attendri traverser son visage. Elle est adorable quand elle se comporte comme une gamine de six ans… Il remonte les manches de sa chemise trop grande et tâchée de boue. En même temps, il la traîne depuis une semaine, mais il n'en a pas d'autre pour l'instant. Elle lui tient un peu chaud, en plein été, mais il s'en fiche. Tant qu'il est avec _elle_, rien n'a d'importance.

- Ouaiiis ! s'exclame la fille alors qu'il la pousse de toutes ses forces pour la faire voler. Plus haut ! Ouais !

Puis, soudain, il réalise quelque chose. Un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à la regarder rire aux éclats.

- Eh ! Tu pourrais aller plus haut toute seule, avec la magie !

Cette fois, c'est à elle de rougir un peu.

- J'préfère quand c'est toi, avoue-t-elle en souriant.

Il ne sait pas si elle a remarqué que son cœur a raté un battement. Il se doute bien que non, mais il n'ose pas croire si elle a bien dit ce qu'elle a dit.

Alors, dans le doute, il se tait, et se contente de lui rendre son sourire.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

- J'en peut plus ! souffle soudain le garçon en s'éloignant de la balançoire qui vole.

- Bon. C'est pas marrant, toute seule.

Elle saute en plein élan, exécutant une figure aérienne que n'importe quelle fille normale de son âge aurait été parfaitement incapable de réaliser, comme si elle volait.

- Eh ! s'exclame le garçon. Attenti…

Elle se rattrape au sol sur un genoux, contrôlant l'atterrissage, comme pour l'interrompre. Elle relève la tête et l'observe entre deux mèches rousses. Puis elle sourit.

- T'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis plus douée que tu ne veux le croire.

- Mais je crois rien, se défend-il.

Sans prévenir, elle part en courant, s'éloignant de lui.

- Eh ! s'écrie-t-il encore. Lily ! Où tu vas ?

Un rire lui répond, loin devant lui.

- Suis-moi !

Il soupire, et retire ce qu'il avait dit : elle est parfois énervante, quand elle retombe en enfance. Mais après tout, elle y est encore…

- Ouais, grogne-t-il à voix basse.

Le rire s'évanouit, et il n'aime pas ça. Déjà, ce son précieux lui manque. Alors il se met à courir, pour la rattraper. Cette fois, il décide de l'imiter. Il ferme les yeux, très fort, et serre les poings. Une chaleur étrange l'envahit, et il accélère brusquement. Bientôt, il l'aperçoit. Elle s'enfonce dans la minuscule forêt qui borde le parc, du côté des cerisiers. Il court plus vite, encore, et tend le bras. Encore quelques centimètres et…

- Alors, t'appelles toujours ça tricher ? raille-t-elle alors qu'il la stoppe en lui attrapant le poignet.

- Pas quand c'est moi qui le fait.

- Gnagnagna ! Allez, assieds-toi.

Il obéit, et regarde autour de lui. Elle l'a entraîné dans une petite clairière entourée d'arbres, qui laissent filtrer la lumière du soleil et la chaleur de l'été. En levant les yeux, il ne constate aucun nuage dans le ciel. Instant parfait.

- C'est beau, ici, hein ? lance-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Oui.

- Je venais ici avant, avec ma… ma sœur. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, c'est plein de cerisiers.

- J'ai remarqué.

- Et sur les cerisiers, y'a des cerises.

- Je sais.

- Et moi, j'adore ça.

- Génial.

- Alors, t'attends quoi ?

Il acquiesça, un peu surpris, et se leva pour en attraper. Elle éclata de rire et le força à s'asseoir en lui tirant sur le bas de sa chemise.

- Non, idiot ! T'as oublié, ou quoi ? La magie, c'est aussi fait pour s'amuser, et se faciliter la vie.

Elle fixa un arbre, plissa les yeux, la langue à moitié en dehors, concentrée. Des fruits se détachèrent tous seuls et atterrirent dans ses mains.

- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. A toi !

- Je n'aime pas tellement ça.

- Tu rigoles ? s'esclaffe-t-elle. Tout le monde aime les cerises ! C'est super bon !

- Pas moi.

- T'es pas normal…

Il baisse les yeux, gêné.

- Désolé.

- Nan, t'excuse pas. J'aime bien.

Il relève la tête en la détestant pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et bien sur, elle ne remarqua pas son air renfrogné.

Alors, il se demanda vaguement si elle le faisait exprès, de jouer avec ses nerfs, comme ça. Jouer avec son cœur, surtout.

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas re-goûter ? Pour me faire plaisir… ?

- J'aime pas, j'te dis.

Les lèvres de la fille se fendirent soudain d'un sourire malicieux. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et il douta un moment.

Peut-être qu'elle avait remarqué, en fait.

- Bon, tant pis…

Elle enfourna une cerise dans sa bouche, recracha le noyaux et se lécha les lèvres, satisfaite.

- Quand j'étais petite, un jour, je l'ai avalé. Tunie m'a dit pour me faire peur qu'un cerisier allait me pousser dans le ventre, et que ma tête se transformerait en grosse cerise. J'ai pleuré, mais en fait, c'est jamais arrivé. J'ai réalisé plus tard, et ça m'a fait rire. Aujourd'hui, ça me déprime un peu.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Alors, sans prévenir, elle se pencha vers lui et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon.

Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle se recula au bout de quelques secondes. Il vit qu'elle souriait toujours.

- Alors, t'aimes toujours pas les cerises ?

- …

- Sev' ?

- …

- SEV' ? EHO ! La terre appelle Severus, youhou ! Réveille-toi, Sev' !

- Lily… est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Ben, oui. J't'ai forcé à goûter une cerise. Tu vois qu'elle était bonne, hein ?!

- Délicieuse, souffla-t-il.

Elle rit et en mangea d'autres, mais cette fois, elle n'insista pas pour lui en faire sentir le goût. Il était un peu déçu, mais à la fois profondément troublé. Et, pendant qu'elle en accrochait une paire à chaque oreille et qu'elle se mettait à secouer la tête pour les faire bouger au même rythme que ses cheveux, il se posa une question – car Severus se posait beaucoup de questions, malgré son jeune âge.

Est-ce qu'elle se rendait vraiment compte de son acte ou le faisait-elle par pure insouciance et pour qu'il goûte vraiment une cerise ?

Première solution, deux réponses possibles : soit elle s'amusait des sentiments du pauvre garçon, soit elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose mais refusait de l'avouer explicitement.

Deuxième solution, une seule réponse possible : l'innocence, sans arrière-pensée...

Il ne savait décrypter ce sourire. Il ne savait dire si elle l'aimait, si elle se moquait de lui ou si elle s'était simplement obstinée à lui faire goûter le fruit.

Pourtant, il s'en fichait. Peut-être qu'en fait, elle avait remarqué. La façon dont le garçon rougissait quand elle était près de lui, quand il frissonnait à son contact.

Peut-être qu'elle le savait depuis toujours. Mais peu lui importait, vraiment.

Severus était certain d'une seule chose : à compter de cet après-midi, il aimait les cerises.


End file.
